The present invention relates to containers, such as flexible packages with re-sealable openings, and furthermore, to devices for holding such packages open.
Pliable containers are widely used to store both edible and non-edible products. For example, snack items, such as various types of chips and cereals, are typically packaged in pliable containers. These containers are generally sealed at both ends for initial packaging purposes and then one end is opened to access the product. Although flexible enough to allow the open end to assume a gaping open configuration, generally from a flat closed configuration, such containers may spring back to a closed or mostly-closed configuration when not held open. This may be especially true where the container is a package constructed of flexible sides coupled together at a pair of longitudinal or vertical side seams. Such packages often include zip-type closures for creating a reusable air tight seal at the open end of the package or container. Although these configurations often make repeated opening and closing of the package simple and convenient, the flexible nature of both the package and zip-type closure make it difficult to maintain the package in an open configuration such that the side walls of the package are widely separated making it easy to access withheld contents.